


then you came around

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, just cuteness tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: cause you don’t plan life, you live it,you don’t take love, you give it.ORthe one in which joe is head over heels for george.





	then you came around

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "flowers on the grave" by the maine <33  
> find me on tumblr, username is speirtons.

God, Joe Toye was in love. He never thought he’d be this head over heels for someone to the point where his heart sped up and he couldn’t stop the smile that always made its way to his lips. And out of all people, it was _George fuckin’ Luz_ that he was in love with.

Three years ago when they first met, Joe couldn’t have predicted where they’d be now. George introduced himself in the usual Luz way, loud and energetic and Joe just smiled and nodded at him. He didn’t know how someone could have that much happiness within them, it was like he was looking at the living embodiment of the sun. For the rest of that night, Joe couldn’t take his eyes off George. His laughter was contagious and Joe tried to ignore the feeling in his chest but it wouldn’t go away.

//

Flash forward to a year later. They’re at Winters and Nix’s place, the two had decided to host a house warming party. Once again Joe found himself pulled to George, his eyes trained on the man making jokes and earning laughs from the whole room. Except this time, it was noticeable.

“You been lookin’ at Luz like that for months, you gonna do something about it?” Bill questions, pulling Joe out of his Luz centred concentration.

Joe clears his throat and forces himself to tear his eyes away, looking down at his hands. “Dunno what you’re talking ‘bout.” George had a boyfriend, Joe knew that. He wasn’t about to make a move on someone in a relationship.

And that was that, Bill dropped the conversation knowing that if Joe wanted to talk about it, he would. There was no use trying to pull it out of him.

//

Six months later and Joe is in a position where he can no longer hide his feelings for George anymore. Mainly because George was stood on his doorstep with a box and small bag of his things.

“George?” Joe asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. It was 7pm and he had only just gotten in from work.

“Hey, Joe,” he replies, stood there awkwardly. “I didn’t know who else to go to.”

Joe blinks slowly, before moving aside to let George in. He mumbles a quick “thanks” before setting his things down.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Joe asks once George was sat down.

George sighs, the usual light in his eyes not there. “Um, so I got kicked out. Long story short, he said he didn’t want to live with someone who didn’t love him.” Joe can tell there’s more to the story, but George wasn’t going to talk about it tonight and Joe wasn’t going to make him.

Standing up, he grabs the box of George’s stuff and signals for George to follow him. Placing the box down in the guest room, he turns to look at George. “You’re welcome as long as you need a place. Don’t even worry about it.”

George smiles and for a split second Joe sees the light in his eyes again. “Thanks, Joe. You’re the best.”

//

A few months later and George is no longer sleeping in the guest room. After late talks and early morning confessions, the two somehow find their way to each other. George had known he was in love with Joe for months and Joe knew he was in love from the minute he laid eyes on George. But they had yet to actually tell the other person.

They’re lying in their bed, the morning still early. The sunlight was slowly streaming through the half open curtains, their legs tangled under the soft blanket.

“Hey, Joe?” George asks, moving to look at Joe.

Joe, who previously had his hand running through George’s hair, looked at his boyfriend. “Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He questions.

Joe frowns in confusion, “tell you what?”

“That you were in love with me,” George says. For once, Joe isn’t scared of those three words. George lives and loves fearlessly and it’s had an impact on Joe. “Could have saved us a lot of time,” George adds, smirking.

“I didn’t know if you would have said it back,” Joe shrugs. “But I know now. I love you, ya dumbass.”

George snorts, laughing into Joe’s shoulder. “Thanks for always keeping it romantic, Joe.”

Joe laughs with him, he found that it was hard to keep a smile off his face when George was around.

“I love you too. Dumbass,” George replies, still laughing a little as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Joe’s lip.

//

Now, almost two years into their relationship and Joe is undeniably in love. It’s the little things that makes his heart swell, the good mornings texts and late night kisses. The waking up in their apartment together to George trying (and failing) to make breakfast. The dancing to slow songs in their kitchen when one of them can’t sleep and the unconditional love he receives from George. It’s something Joe never knew he needed, but now he couldn’t live without it. Without him. Without George Luz. What would he do without George Luz?

**Author's Note:**

> Not a representation of the real men, this work is based off the portrayals in the HBO mini series. No disrespect intended towards the real war veterans.  
> Not edited.


End file.
